<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Man And The Woman by Tortellini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370422">The Man And The Woman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini'>Tortellini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bigotry &amp; Prejudice, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Gay, Gay Male Character, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After completing a typical Witcher job, Geralt and Jaskier run into a different kind of danger--people.</p><p>Oneshot/drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Man And The Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't even something that dangerous. Well, maybe it's better to put it like this--Geralt and Jaskier had been in much more dangerous situations than this before. But this time was a little bit different. Things took an unexpected turn. </p><p>The guy who had cornered them was just some dumb villager who didn't want to pay Geralt. He probably would've eventually even dropped it too--though knowing Jas, he probably would've wanted to pick a fight anyway--if the guy hadn't kept talking. </p><p>"...so which one of you is the manly one?" the villager said snidely. </p><p>"..." Geralt said.</p><p>"..." Jaskier said. </p><p>"You know what I mean," the villager didn't seem to know when to stop talking. "Which one of you is the man in the relationship?"</p><p>Geralt sighed. Deeply. This wasn't what he wanted to have to deal with</p><p>"...what are you talking about??" Jaskier frowned. "We both are? That's why it's a gay male relationship? We're both men who like men, that's the point??"</p><p>"Yes but in a relationship there’s always someone who acts like a man and someone who’s a woma--" the villager tried. </p><p>"IT'S NOT A STRAIGHT RELATIONSHIP!"</p><p>"Jas," Geralt said in a long-suffering voice. "Relax. We can just go. Put down the dagger."</p><p>Maybe it would be a good idea to take a weapon away from him right now...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>